


Fuck, Marry, Kill (english)

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fuck Marry Kill, Fuck the God of Thunder, Kill Captain America, M/M, Marry Star-Lord, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: In an interview on the preview of Avengers: Infinity War, Tom Holland played this game. He have to choose between the three Chris of the MCU.I take his answers and wrote this, all stories happens in the MCU.The three stories are told by Peter.





	1. Fuck (Thor x Peter Parker)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck, Marry, Kill (español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478048) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> What you're going to read didn't have a beta, so read at your risk xDU
> 
> Sorry if you read some grammar and typo mistakes. If you read one, send me a comment :)  
> Thank you~  
> Enjoy it :)

_Since the very first time we made it, I had something clear: it wasn’t easy to follow the rhythm of the God of Thunder. In any book of Nordic mythology was mentioned what a mortal like me could experienced with him every time we have sex. It would be great if I was being told afterwards._

_I went through a lot of circumstances until Thor finally decided to adapt him from the way to fuck me to the time I need to recover myself (fuck me… I better don’t go with Mr. Stark for a while…)_

_I learned a lot of things thanks to Thor. And I, probably, don’t have the pleasure to share it with anyone else._

_Maybe that will be our no-so-little secret. Maybe we don’t tell anything to anyone. And maybe we’ll keep doing it… for sure._


	2. Marry (Peter Quill x Peter Parker)

_I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t but to smile every time I saw that shining diamond on the chain that hanged around my neck. He knew that give me a ring and do what people in Earth do when they’re in love it would be a problem to me. Besides, we wanted to wait until I have the legal age to tell May about us._

_We definitely won’t have a marriage like the other people because Peter –it’s odd to tell him “Peter, I love you”; sometimes I feel like I were telling that to myself-, actually his family isn’t “from around”._

_I’m still marking on the calendar the remaining days so we can marry, finally. It doesn’t matter the place as long as I’m by his side._


	3. Kill (Tony Stark x Peter Parker?)

_My hands were shaking. My whole body as well. My eyes saw the red color of his blood as puddles on the palms of my hands._

_I had to do it._

_I had to end his life in the way I did._

_When I looked at him, his body was hanging up in the air and it was swinging softly by the breeze. His blond hair like the sun were caressing by the breeze like it wanted to show me little by little his orbs out of its place, his blue eyes looking to nowhere and beyond, but hands that wasn’t mine didn’t let me to do it._

_“Don’t.” Tony whispered. His voice tried to seems calm, but he failed because his words were shaking. “Kid, don’t do that…”_

_“I had to do it.” I whispered in a state worst that him. “He was about to do the same with you, Tony. I had to do it…”_

_“I know… I know, darling. I know.”_

_His hands met each other on my chest, he was hugging me from behind. I laid on him and cried out loud. I had to put an end to a life that didn't deserve it, and the worst thing is that it will haunt me for the rest of my life, because the fact is that I was the one that killed Captain America without any hesitation._


End file.
